


Kings in Couture - Prompts

by Perhappiness



Series: KiC [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, extras de kic, originalmente postados no tumblr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness
Summary: Uma séria de extras da fic Kings in Couture, não faz muito sentido e na maioria das vezes não são cenas que ocorerram ou que ocorerão na fic.Tradução autorizada.





	Kings in Couture - Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kings in Couture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538889) by [slightlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlied/pseuds/slightlied). 



> Então, aqui estamos nós. Eu deveria estar traduzindo o segundo capítulo de KiC (já estou quase acabando!!), porém eu tenho uma série de extras de KiC traduzidos já, então eu falei com a autora e ela me deu permissão para traduzir e postar todos os prompts (extras) de KiC. Eu sempre vou deixar o link do post original, para quem quiser ir dar amor para a autora (ela merece!!).  
> Um anônimo estava curioso quanto a reação do Victor ao ver o Yuuri nas famigeradas calças Calvin Klein, então a autora escreveu um pequeno trecho para saciar nossa curiosidade.  
> Esse é o [link](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/post/156728738961/i-cant-wait-for-viktor-to-see-yuuri-in-the-calvin) do post original. Aproveitem

Victor não estava encarando. Ele _não_ estava. Ele era Victor Nikiforov, e ele tinha coisas para fazer. Coisas que eram mais produtivas e de maior importância do que encarar seu novo secretário.

Novo Andre.

Yuuri.

Que era parte anjo e parte demônio, aparentemente, pela maneira que ele havia entrado no escritório naqueles jeans pecadores. Alheio a isso. Com os olhos arregalados e tímido. A merda da Calvin Klein sempre arruinando sua vida

— Você está encarando — Chris comentou, sorrindo alegremente. Victor estreitou os olhos para ele e o encarou com o olhar mais frio que conseguiu produzir. Mas Chris o conhecia bem demais, ele tinha sido seu diretor criativo por um longo tempo e seu melhor amigo por mais tempo ainda.

— Você nem sequer consegue se defender — Ele era tão presunçoso e Victor o odiava.

— Você está demitido — Victor disse sem se abalar — Eu estou falando sério dessa vez, Chris.

Chris estava muito ocupado se virando para olhar através das portas de vidro do escritório de Victor e espiar a área dos secretários.

— Eu não posso acreditar. Você é um cara de bundas agora.

— Chris…

— Isso é incrível. Você nunca foi um cara de bundas até agora, e isso é incrível — Chris disse corajosamente, apertando o encosto da cadeira.

— Saia. Nós terminamos aqui — Chris fez um biquinho, virando-se de volta.

— Aw, Victor…

— Volte quando estiver pronto para se focar no trabalho.

Será que ele deveria conseguir um novo diretor criativo? Victor estava seriamente considerando fazer uma lista de substitutos em potencial.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, isso foi bem curto, mas infelizmente é a vida. Alguns são maiores, outros são menores, mas nunca vão ser muiiito longos, então se acostumem.


End file.
